


undisclosed desires

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But mostly porn, Dom Prompto, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Gladio, porn with some feels, world of ruin era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: However there was also something to be said for having more control over a situation.And Prompto couldn't help but wonder just howmuchcontrol he could take over Gladio.





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> Be the content you want to see? 
> 
> Shout out to [@kazshipsthings](https://kazshipsthings.tumblr.com/) for [this](https://kazshipsthings.tumblr.com/post/168866555600/my-gift-for-a-ffxv-secret-santa-im-a-part-of-who) amazing peice and the always fabulous @kaciart for [this](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/168939649463/stuck-in-ffxv-hell-suggested-the-word-reverse) lovely one that really inspired the let's write top and dom Prompto. Obvs both pieces are NSFW.

 

Prompto hadn't exactly set out to start sleeping with Gladio. Not that he hadn't thought of it of course. The man was gorgeous and Prompto was fairly certain that nearly everyone who laid eyes on him thought of it. But they'd also been friends. Coworkers of sorts. And it had never seemed like a good time to risk complicating things between them. 

But now. Well now the entire world was one big damn complication and when things had gotten a little hot and heavy after a hunt full of nothing but close calls, Prompto had had trouble remembering why it was probably a bad idea to give in. 

The first night had been just that. Giving in. All rushed and desperate. Bruised lips, bruised hips… everything in a careless bid to just feel something other than the hopelessness and bleakness of their lives. And really, it should have been just that. A one time giving into baser instincts. But it wasn't. 

And as the days and then weeks passed Prompto started to come to certain… realizations.  Realizations that involved him fucking Gladio into the mattress. Realizations he was definitely not complaining about. 

Prompto had long since known men made certain assumptions about him. That they took one look at him and still saw a scrawny kid even with the lean muscle he'd gained.  Didn't help much that he was shorter than almost all the men he'd slept with. His general personality… all of which added up to _bottom_ in most people's minds. Which he wasn't entirely opposed to.  Being dominated by someone had its merits and it was hot as fuck the way Gladio could pick him up and fuck him senseless on any available surface.  However there was also something to be said for having more control over a situation. 

And Prompto couldn't help but wonder just how  _ much _ control he could take over Gladio. 

The opportunity to find out coming on the tail end of a few stress filled days and Prompto could practically  _ see  _ the breaking point coming up fast on Gladio. Every muscle taut and ready to snap, every reply shorter than the last. Everyone in his way left cowering in the wake. 

So when they finally made it back to the tiny apartment they'd been sharing in Lestallum, Prompto couldn't help but slip into a role he'd never imagined he could on someone like Gladio of all people. A role he loved but didn't much get the chance to use on anyone.  One that gave him the control that he lacked almost constantly in his life. 

"Gladio," he said, his voice firm but not curt as he lead the other man into the center of the living room.  He waited until Gladio looked over at him, until he was certain Gladio was  _ paying attention.  _ And if his heart hammered against his chest at what he was doing and the potential fall out if Gladio wasn't into in… well… he just hoped he was hiding it well. 

"Take off your clothes and get on your knees."  The command was clear and there was a moment - one where Prompto’s heart lodged somewhere in the back of his throat as Gladio hesitated before an understanding flickered across Gladio's eyes.

Gladio shed his clothes, dropping them in a heap before he fell to his knees. Prompto watched with rapt attention as the command was adhered to, already feeling that familiar tug at the back of his mind at it - that person that he could slip into in moments like these. That person who had their shit together far more than he actually did.

Prompto tugged his belt off and walked around Gladio. Gods he was gorgeous though. All those corded muscles, the expanse of tattooed skin, the scars that only added to his beauty instead of detracting from it. And now, stark naked and on his knees like he had been told… Prompto already could feel himself pressed up against the confines of his pants at it all.

"Colours or safeword?" Prompto asked as he sunk to his own knees behind Gladio, belt in hand. 

"Colours," Gladio answered, his voice rough.  Prompto leaned forward to press a few feather light kisses to the ink on Gladio's shoulder before he bound Gladio's wrists together with the belt. 

"Green?" he asked as he tugged on the leather, making sure the makeshift tie was tight enough to hold but not so tight that it would be damaging. 

"Green," was the reply and Prompto smiled. 

He stood back up and came around to the front of Gladio to admire his work. Already Gladio's cock had started to fill and thicken and Prompto swallowed hard at the sight. His hand palmed at himself over the fabric of his jeans.  "Fuck, Gladio… you look so good like this," he praised. "So fucking hot."

Prompto reached his foot across the small space between them and ran it up the inside of Gladio's thigh. A satisfied smirk as Gladio's cock twitched and his breath hitched. "You like this?  You like being tied up and on your knees for me?" Prompto asked, his voice low in the quiet of the living room as his foot moved upward toward Gladio's cock. 

Gladio nodded.

"Say it," Prompto instructed and his foot stilled. 

"Yeah… I - I like it," Gladio answered, dark amber lifting up to meet violet blue. 

Prompto’s foot edged up higher and he brushed his toes gently over Gladio's balls.  "Good boy."

Gladio groaned at the touch, more as Prompto's foot ran along the underside of his cock. And then another as Prompto's foot dropped to the ground. Prompto moved in closer and leaned down. He kissed Gladio, slowly and he licked at the seam of his lips seeking entrance. A long, drawn out thing that had them both gasping for a breath when Prompto finally let go.  "I need to do a few things," he started with a smile against Gladio's lips.  "Don't move." Not that Gladio really had a choice in that one.

Prompto moved out of the living room and into the bathroom. He busied himself for a few minutes - washed his face and hands, tossed off his vest and socks. Taking his time knowing full well Gladio was on his knees in the living room.  The bedroom was next to grab the bottle of lube that laid out shamelessly on the nightstand before he returned again. He set the bottle down on the coffee table and then slowly started to strip out of the rest of his clothes.

It was hard - ignoring his own growing need and desire in favour of keeping his movements slow and deliberate. But so worth it as he watched Gladio watching him. As he saw the bigger man start to slip into subspace. And besides, he knew when the end point was. He knew it wouldn't be long until he could get off. Gladio on the other hand…

Prompto curled his fingers around his cock and gave it a few strokes as he moved in closer to Gladio. His eyes followed Gladio's gaze to his cock in hand and Prompto smiled. "You like that, you like my cock?" he asked Gladio.  Gladio nodded, his eyes still locked on Prompto's dick.   


"You want it?" Prompto asked and rubbed the head of his cock along Gladio's lips.  "You want me to fuck your mouth with my cock?"   
  
Gladio nodded.  Prompto leaned forward and gripped the longer strands of Gladio's hair to pull his head back.  "That's not an answer," he pointed out evenly.  "You want me to fuck your mouth with my cock, Gladio?"   
  
"Yes.." Gladio rasped out.

Prompto tugged Gladio's hair again.  "Yes what?"   
  
"Yes  _ please _ ," Gladio clarified and Prompto smiled.   
  
"Good.  Good boy," Prompto praised and let go of Gladio's hair.  He moved his hand back to his cock and pressed the head against the seam of Gladio's lips.  "Gladio…" he said and waited for Gladio to lift his gaze up.  "If you need to stop three blinks, just like this," he instructed and then blinked three times slowly and purposefully.  "Got it?" he asked and waited for Gladio to nod.  "Good."

Prompto slipped a hand back behind Gladio's head as he pushed his cock in past Gladio's lips.  Short, shallow thrusts at first, his eyes dark as he watched his dick slip into Gladio's mouth.  "Fuck…" he hissed.  He pushed in deeper, Gladio opening his mouth to accommodate.  Prompto groaned softly at the feel of it, the hot heat of Gladio's mouth enveloping his length.  They'd done this before of course, but it was different like this.  Different knowing that he was in complete control of it.  Different knowing the trust Gladio was offering up by being like this - bound and on his knees and completely at Prompto's mercy.  It was one of the hottest things Prompto had ever known.     
  
Prompto's fingers curled into Gladio's hair as he held the larger man's head still and pushed in further.  His dick was more than halfway into Gladio's mouth and slowly he inched it in the rest of the way.  And Prompto moaned, feeling the back of Gladio's throat against the head of his cock.  Gladio's tongue lapped at him at best he could and fuck it took everything for Prompto to keep himself from coming right then and there.  He breathed through it and started to thrust.    
  
"Fuck, Gladio…" he hissed out as Gladio took the change in pace.  "You look so fucking good, baby.  So fucking good with my cock in your mouth like this…" Prompto continued, his grip on Gladio's hair tightening as he started to fuck the other man's mouth.  Gladio's cheeks hollowed, sucking on Prompto's cock as Prompto thrust it in and out.  Prompto quickened his pace, leaning over Gladio with his fist tight in his hair.  He kept his gaze locked on Gladio, his own eyes dark with desire as he watched the drool start to collect in the corner of Gladio's mouth, the tears in the corners of his eyes as he took the throat fucking Prompto was giving.     
  
"Gods your mouth feels so fucking good…" Prompto groaned out.   
  
Gladio blinked.  Once, twice, three times and Prompto immediately pulled out.  Concern quickly flooded his features and Gladio gasped a few big breaths.  Prompto waited a moment and then checked in.  "Colour?"

"Green," Gladio replied, his voice raw.  He looked up and met Prompto's gaze.  Gladio's eyes were hazed over, lost in the play.  "Green," he repeated.

Prompto leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Gladio's lips.  Soft and tender.  "I'm so proud of you for letting me know you need to pause," he said softly.     
  
Prompto eased his cock back into Gladio's mouth and returned back to his previous pace as the first few thrusts weren't met with resistance.  His fingers curled back into Gladio's hair and he moaned as Gladio swallowed him down.  He knew he wouldn't last long like this.  Not with how fucking good Gladio looked - all wrecked and debauched as he let Prompto fuck his mouth with near abandon.  Not with how good Gladio's mouth felt around his dick.  It was too much.  And he could feel himself quickly reaching the edge.     
  
He came with a shuddering groan, spilled out into Gladio's mouth messily as he pulled back a little to not choke Gladio.  His come leaked out of the side of Gladio's mouth and Prompto couldn't help the moan at the sight.  He pulled his cock out of the other man's mouth and let go of Gladio's hair to stroke his hand down the side of his face gently.  

"Fuck, baby - you did so good," Prompto crooned.  He continued to stroke his fingers down the side of Gladio's face gently as he spoke.  "So fucking good for me."  

Prompto waited a few moments until he felt a bit more steady on his feet, until the shudders from his orgasm started to ebb.  "Let's get your cleaned up a little," he said before he moved to the washroom to wet a cloth and bring it back.  Prompto knelt in front of Gladio and started to wipe gently at the spit and come in the corners of his mouth.  A soft smile as he looked over Gladio.  "You made me feel so good," he praised gently.  "I want to make you feel good too," he continued as he set the cloth down on the coffee table.  "You think you can keep going for me?" Prompto asked.

"Yes," Gladio answered and Prompto leaned forward to kiss his cheeks.  

Prompto grabbed a throw pillow from the worn couch and put it on the floor.  He moved behind Gladio and guided him to bend over, knees still on the ground.  Gladio's turned his head to rest his cheek on the pillow, the top of his torso pressing into the floor.  Prompto sat up on his knees behind Gladio and gave a hum of approval.  He reached a hand out and drifted his fingers over the lines of the black ink on Gladio's back, traced over feathers and then up over the back of Gladio's shoulders and down to where his belt still bound Gladio's wrists together.    
  
Prompto took his time to appreciate the view.  One he was pretty sure not many others had ever had the luxury of seeing quite like this.  Prompto knew that Gladio fell into much the same boat as himself.  They'd talked about it briefly after the first time Prompto had topped.  The assumptions that were often made of them based on how they looked.  So Prompto knew already just being in that position was a rarity for Gladio.  Taking it to this though?  That was probably even more.  And it was a rush of pride at knowing Gladio trusted him enough to let this even happen.  A rush of possessiveness at knowing he was one of very few who had ever done this for Gladio.  It was a powerful feeling.

"You've been so good for me," he murmured as he leaned forward and trailed his lips along the expanse of Gladio's shoulders.  "So, so good…" Prompto reached a hand around, dragged the pads of his fingers up Gladio's inner thigh and gently along the length of his cock.  Gladio whimpered and the noise went right to Prompto's dick.  He knew it wouldn't be long until he was hard again with Gladio sounding like that.    
  
"You want me to fuck you, Gladio?" Prompto asked as he teased at Gladio's cock with light touches.

"Please, Gods yes, please…" Gladio begged and Prompto moaned.     
  
Prompto sat back and reached for the bottle of lube he'd dropped to the coffee table.  He took a moment to coat his fingers and then sat back up to lean over Gladio.  One hand reached around and took Gladio's cock, gave it a few strokes which had Gladio groaning at the touch.  Prompto's other hand slipped between Gladio's ass cheeks, and he used his thumb to rub a teasing circle at Gladio's entrance.  "Going to fuck you so good," Prompto purred as he started to slip a finger into Gladio's tightness. "You were so good for me and I'm going to be so good for you."

Gladio groaned as Prompto worked the finger into him and slid another in.  His hips bucked back into Prompto's hand, seeking more.  Prompto dropped the hand that was curled around Gladio's cock and moved to to his hip, holding him in place as he started to work Gladio open. Desperate little sounds fell from Gladio's mouth and each one had Prompto's cock twitching.  He added a third finger and thrust them in, curled just so and groaned at the whimper it pulled from Gladio as he hit that bundle of nerves.  And honestly Prompto knew he could probably get off just by getting Gladio off like this, but he wanted more.  Wanted to feel him.  

  
When he was certain Gladio was sufficiently prepared, Prompto pulled his fingers out and Gladio let out a soft whine at the loss of contact.  Quickly Prompto worked some lube on his cock and he pressed his lips along the line of Gladio's spine as he leaned over him and slowly pushed his cock in.  Prompto's breath hitched as he bottomed out and he took a moment to just let himself enjoy the feel of it.  Gladio was tight and hot around him and so fucking perfect.  So perfect that he had trouble remembering why they hadn't done this years ago.  

"Gods, Gladio…" he breathed out.  "I fucking love the way you feel," he murmured as he nuzzled in against Gladio's back.  And later he would remember this, remember that he dared to let the word  _ love _ in any context slip out and worry about how much he had started to give into Gladio.  But for the moment it was the furthest thing from his mind.  Because for the moment there was nothing  _ but _ Gladio.  

Prompto slowly dragged his cock out and Gladio moaned.  He paused and then snapped his hips forward and drove back in.  Prompto's hands gripped tight at Gladio's hips, leaving red marks that he hoped would bloom into little bruises in their wake.  A reminder of what transpired here when tomorrow's problems inevitably caught up with them.  And Prompto - Prompto was more than content to let himself get lost a little in fucking Gladio, in the tight grip around his cock and how fucking  _ good _ it all felt.  

The sounds of their sex filled the room, the slap of skin on skin and the grunts and moans.  Gladio's whimpers as Prompto thrust hard up against his prostate, Prompto's breathless groans as he kept up the near brutal pace and rushed them head first towards the edge.  His fingers gripped tight, an anchor in the pleasure that washed over him.  "Gonna.. So fucking close, Gladio.. I'm gonna…" Prompto babbled as he thrust into Gladio hard and fast.  

Prompto released one hand from Gladio's hips and leaned forward to wrap it around Gladio's length - determined for them to come at the same time.  Or at least as close as he could make it.  And he knew Gladio had to be on a hair's trigger himself, that he'd been worked up all this time and only now being given that chance at release.  Prompto thrust hard, pushed in even deeper and it was with a keening noise that he spilled into Gladio as he kept working Gladio's cock in his hand.  And he was so lost to his own orgasm that he almost missed Gladio coming apart not far behind him.  Almost.  But he felt the warmth of Gladio's come against his fingers, heard the low moan and whimper, and could feel the way the large body beneath his shuddered and shook.  It was fucking glorious.  

Prompto's breathing was hitched like Gladio's - ragged and short gasps as he laid sprawled out over Gladio's back as they started to come down.  And when Prompto had it in him to move he did so slowly, pulled out of the warmth of Gladio and watched with rapt fascination as he saw a trickle of his come leak out behind him. 

Prompto reached for his belt around Gladio's wrists and unbuckled it, loosened the leather and pulled it off.  Gently he massaged a little against the red marks on Gladio's wrist and gave a quick pinch to tips of each of Gladio's middle fingers.  "Can you feel that?" he checked in and took the little grunt from Gladio as an affirmative.   

Next he grabbed the cloth again and softly wiped down Gladio - they would both need a shower eventually but that would do for the moment - and then his own hands.  He guided Gladio to sit back on his feet and brushed the hair from Gladio's face.  A soft smile played across Prompto's mouth as he looked over Gladio.  "You did so good for me," he assured Gladio and peppered the other man's face with the softest of kisses.  

"Think you can stand up?" he asked and when Gladio nodded Prompto helped him to his feet.  Slowly Prompto helped Gladio over to the couch and they settled down on it.  Prompto was sure they looked ridiculous, Gladio's legs hanging over the edge as he nuzzled himself into Prompto's chest but Prompto didn't care.  He patted his hand around the top of the couch until he felt the blanket there and dragged it down over them.

Usually Prompto loathed quiet - but this one was perfect.  A hazy sort of thing as he threaded his fingers through Gladio's hair and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.  A content quiet that didn't feel oppressive with its need to be filled or the spaces left open for those awful and intrusive thoughts that haunted him to sneak in.  And so Prompto revelled in it, enjoyed it for what it was and let himself just  _ be _ .  Sated by the sex, sated by the dynamic of it.  

"Hey, Prompto?" Gladio started after a while, his voice rough but clear as it broke the silence.  

"Yeah, Gladio?" Prompto replied as he kept carding his fingers through Gladio's hair. His other hand had moved to run idly along Gladio's back, happy to feel that the tension that had settled over Gladio the past few days had seemed to ease away.  Happy to know that  _ he _ had done that.

"Thanks…" Gladio said and lifted his head up to look at Prompto.  Amber eyes were far clearer now, but still kind of hazy in that post bliss state.  

Prompto ducked his head down for a kiss.  Slow and lazy.  Intimate in a way different than everything that had come before.  "Anytime, Big Guy," he said as he pulled back and they both settled into the touch again.  "Anytime."  Prompto knew that they would have to get up soon - clean up properly.  He knew that they would have to have a talk about where this would go from here before they did this again.  But for now he was happy to just exist in this little space.  To enjoy the warmth they'd found in each other.

 


End file.
